


[VID] Drop Dead Gorgeous

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [11]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know my boyfriend lies, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Drop Dead Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Dance vid for Club Vivid 2004! Song by Republica.

Right-click download: [32 MB divx AVI](http://intimations.org/vidding/dropdead/shalott_sv_dropdead_divx.avi)


End file.
